TRAPPED
by Kizhuo
Summary: Rasa benci tak sengaja tumbuh yang pada akhirnya menjebaknya untuk masuk dalam hubungan tak terduga. Bad summary. . rating M for Save! cover not mine!
1. chapter 1

TRAPPED

…

Discalimer!!!

Kuroko no Basuke By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Me

…

Warning!!!

BL, TYPO, AU, OOC, Mature Content (Maybe), Antar Paragrap tidak Sinkron, Alur Cepat, dan Kemungkinan masih banyaknya kecacatan dalam penulisan.

…

DLDR!! NO FLAME!! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan!!

….

~Enjoy Read~

…

Liuk tubuh bergerak seirama dengan alunan musik yang menggema, menghentak-hentak keras membakar gairah ditambah efek lampu yang mengerjap-ngerjap seakan ikut pula andil dalam keriuhan yang tercipta.

Musik berirama pelan berganti, bergeser secepat jemari tangan sang DJ yang tengah asik dengan mainannya yang mampu memadu padankan berbagai musik hingga terasa begitu nikmat dalam tangkapan telinga.

Menarik paksa sisi erotisme untuk keluar dalam alunan slow yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Seakan membawa para pecinta dunia malam yang tengah asik bergoyang dalam lantai khusus berpendar remang,

Salah satu fasilitas khusus untuk mereka yang ingin meregangkan otot, merileksasikan fikiran atau berbagai alasan tak masuk akal yang mereka kumandangkan, ah yang jelas tempat itu bebas dipakai untuk siapa saja.

Lihat saja bagaimana lantai itu tak pernah sepi dari tubuh-tubuh yang asyik meliuk sana-sini, sejalan dengan alunan music yang selalu berubah-ubah, seakan tubuh-tubuh itu memiliki sensor yang langsung terhubung dengan music.

Meski pun begitu, tak sedikit pula yang lebih memilih untuk tetap setia di tempat duduknya, mengamati setiap pergerakan tontonan erotis di bawah sana sembari membasahi kerongkongan dengan seteguk dua teguk minuman beralkohol dalam tampilan yang menggoda, penuh warna dan kadang membiarkan satu atau dua biji buah tenggelam dalam gelas ceper berdiameter lebar.

"Kurokocchi ayu pulang! Ini sudah terlalu larut-ssu" bak angin lalu yang berhembus pelan, tak sedikit pun menyentuh daun telinga.

"Kurokocchi,!!" kali ini ucapan atau mungkin bisa dibilang pekikannya cukup keras, jika tak sedang beradu dengan alunan music mungkin saja suara yang kelebihan nyaring cempreng bisa saja merebut perhatian seluruh anak adam disana, malah mungkin berpotensi kuat merusak gendang telinga.

Tak peduli, tubuh yang kecil masih terlihat asik meliuk-liuk, bulir-bulir keringat mulai terlihat pada permukaan putih kulit mulus kenyal yang menggoda, menambah kesan erotis lantaran bagian atas tubuhnya sudah mulai basah, samar menampakkan dua tonjolan yang tersembunyi dibalik kaus putih yang membungkus tubuh indah.

Surai biru muda terlihat agak lepek dibagian pelipis, ikut terkena imbas dari keringat yang malah membuat dirinya terlihat manis.

Kedua tangannya masih teangakat ke atas dengan tubuh yang terus bergoyang membuat tatapan lapar dari sekelilingnya kian intens memandang,

berdelusi tentang berbagai hal-hal kotor yang akan mereka lakukan jika diberi kesempatan untuk mencicip tubuh itu.

Tak risih, ia anggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian.

Sudah terlalu biasa dipandang seperti itu meski tak satupun akan dibiarkan tangan-tangan liar para bajingan itu menjamah tubuhnya, ah bahkan menyentuhnya pun tak akan ia biarkan.

Harusnya mereka berterimakasih masih dibiarkan untuk sekedar melihat, jika nekat maka siapkan saja prosesi pemakaman untuk keesokan harinya.

"Kurokocchi, ayo kembali ssu, aku sudah lelah" rengek teman kuningnya, Kise Ryouta

sebenarnya dari tadi ia sudah memohon hingga tenggorokannya terasa kering, namun tak dapat respon juga.

Bisa saja ia pulang sendirian, namun otaknya cukup waras untuk harus berurusan dengan si pelindung bocah biru yang bisa saja memutuskan garis keturunannnya jika nekat meninggalkan sang malaikat dalam keremangan dunia malam.

"Uh, aku capek mau minum dulu"

tangan dikibaskan biasa namun terlihat sensual menggoda, bahkan mata-mata yang intens memandang lebih dari sekedar lapar untuk langsung melahap.

Tubuh kecil menuju konter bar, duduk tanpa ragu pada kursi panjang tanpa sandaran.

Matanya melirik pada sosok disebelah yang ikut andil dalam kegiatan mengangumi keindahan dirinya, ah setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran si biru muda saat ini.

"Reo nee, satu cocktail dengan ekstra buah, dan jangan pakai alkohol yah" pintanya disertai kedip nakal, tak peduli dengan tatapan intens dari kursi sebelah yang tak kunjung melepaskan.

"Huhhh" tangan putih kembali dikibaskan,

sedikit mendongak memperlihatkan leher putih jenjang mulus yang menggoda untuk diberikan tanda.

Lalu bibir mungil kenyal yang mengerucut bersamaan dengan keluarnya nafas akibat aktifitas panas yang cukup membasahi tubuhnya dengan keringat di lantai dansa. Bibir yang terlihat manis, mengundang untuk diberi kecupan, lumatan dan hisapan.

"Spesial untuk tet-chan, dengan ekstra blue berry"

Segelas minuman bergradasi biru putih tesaji, tumpukkan beberapa buah jelas terlihat dari beningngya gelas tabung lebar sedikit tinggi, buih-buih kecil pada bagian warna putih terlihat jelas menempel pada dinding gelas, balok-balok kecil batu es terlihat tenggelam pada bagian dasar berwarna biru.

Bibir sewarna persik bercumbu dengan pinggiran gelas, meneneguk pelan cairan manis dingin yang sekejap telah berpindah melewati tenggorokkan yang naik turun disertai bunyi glup pelan pada setiap tegukannya membuat yang melihat ikut ingin mencicip minuman segar itu.

Ah segarnya, sorak tubuh mulus yang telah kepayahan akibat gerakan erotis yang cukup lama ia tunjukkan dalam lantai dansa.

Tak melepas barang sedetik pun, manik dwiwarna masih menatap, mengabsen tanpa ada yang terlewat setiap friksi manis dari gerak tubuh yang di pertontonkan si biru muda, bahkan ketika dirinya tengah menikmati minuman sendiri pun.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, ia akui cukup tersanjung dengan perhatian berlebih itu.

Ditegaknya cairan bening dalam gelas pendek hingga menyisakan balok-balok es yang mulai mengecil.

"Jangan sok main di tempat seperti ini, anak manja!" bibir tipis dari sang pria tampan berucap pedas, Manik biru muda membulat sempurna.

Apakah ia sudah cukup pusing meski tak menegak setetes alkohol hingga mendengar kalimat tak terduga dan cukup menganggu dirinya dari lelaki yang sempat membuatnya tersanjung.

Arghhh Tetsuya tidak terima direndahkan seperti ini.

"Apa-" suara merendah dengan penekanan yang kentara, mengendalikan emosi demi menjaga image calm down yang terlanju melekat pada dirinya.

Baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan menyebutnya Anak Manja!,

sebuah julukan haram yang hanya diperbolehkan terucap dari bibir orang-orang tertentu, dan jelas pria merah yang sempat ia akui ehm-Tampan-ehm dalam hatinya jelas tidak termasuk dalam golongan itu.

Bibir mungil membuka, baru saja berniat melayangkan protes namun sayang, sang penyulut kekesalannya malah pergi begitu saja. Arghhhh Tetsuya makin tak terima, baru kali ini ia merasa diabaikan.

Berani sekali pria itu! Gumamnya, raut wajah kesal tak lagi tersembunyi dibalik manisnya paras dari kulit wajah putih mulus.

Suasana hati yang mulai membaik akibat dari pergolakan hati sebelumnya kembali terkoyak,

Tetsuya rasa-rasanya ingin berteriak meluapkan kekesalan yang kembali memuncak. Padahal belum lama ia terbebas dari rasa kesal akibat diabaikan sang kakak, sekarang ia diabaikan lagi. Meski orang asing entah kenapa ia merasa kesal setengah mati.

Kalap, tangan kecil tak lagi menggapai minuman manis yang tadi ia pesan. Segelas mojito yang baru saja di racik pesanan teman kuningnya direbut, ditegak dalam tegukan kasar membuat pupil dari sepasang iris emas mengecil.

"Gawat, ssu" gumam Kise sambil mengigiti jari telunjuknya. Rasa khawatir mulai menjalar.

"Reo nee, aku pesan yang seperti ini satu lagi" Pinta si biru muda yang kian membuat kise menampakkan kekhawatirannya.

Dan benar saja, belum sampai gelas ketiga habis, tubuh kecil si biru muda mulai sempoyongan, efek dari alkohol yang memang tak pernah bisa diterima oleh tubuhnya.

Gumaman-gumaman kecil tak jelas mulai terdengar, kadang disertai suara tawa cekikin yang membuat si kuning tampan makin ngeri saja, bukan karena suara Tetsuya yang terdengar seram tapi dia lebih takut setiap membayangkan si kakak abu yang pasti akan mengamuk begitu tahu jika adiknya mabuk-mabukkan.

Kise hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati sambil membopong tubuh kecil itu menuju tempat dimana mobilnya teparkir.

"Aduh, kalau begini aku tidak bisa bawa kurokocchi pulang-ssu" ucap kise sambil memasukkan tubuh Tetsuya ke kursi bagian belakang, membaringkan tubuh kecil di atas jok penumpang.

Ia harus kembali ke dalam club karena tasnya yang tertinggal akibat terburu-buru membawa Tetsuya yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran akibat alkohol yang ia tegak penuh emosi, padahal sejak menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu kise sudah berjaga-jaga agar si biru muda tak sampai menyentuh minuman yang bahkan berkadar alkohol rendah sekalipun.

Tetsuya merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, perutnya bergejolak, seakan-akan memukul tak karuan dari dalam, memksa isi di dalamnya untuk dikeluarkan.

Tak kuat, tubuh yang masih sempoyongan berusaha keluar dari dalam mobil, jemari lentik membuka pintu mobil tak terkunci membawa tubuhnya keluar lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya pada tiang penyangga atap.

"Hoekkk"

"Hoekkk"

berkali-kali ia muntahkan meski yang keluar hanya cairan yang bebarapa menit lalu ia teguk, puas dan merasa tubuhnya sedikit lebih ringan.

Kaki-kaki jenjang yang masih terlihat sempoyongan bergerak berat kembali ke dalam mobil, masih dalam keadaan pusing membuat dirinya tak sadar jika sudah memasuki mobil yang salah.

~0o0~

"Hah panas" kaos putih yang membungkus tubuh mulusnya ditanggalkan, menampilkan tubuh indah tanpa cacat yang memanjakan penglihatan. Menelungkup, tak berdaya tergeletak di atas kasur empuk yang terlewat nyaman.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat tersenyum ditengah dominasi rona merah pada kedua pipi yang terlihat merah menyala. Tak sadar jika ada sepasang mata yang menonton aksi berbahaya yang membuat dirinya kemungkinan kehilangan virginitas yang selama ini dijaga.

Akashi menghembus nafas berat, tak menyangka jika bocah biru manja yang beberapa menit lalu ia ceramahi dengan kalimat pendek penuh arti darinya kini berakhir di apertemennya, tergolek tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

Jika ia tahu bocah itu sudah ada dalam mobilnya, menjadi penumpang gelap yang ia tahu pasti karena pengaruh alkohol karena tertangkap penciumannya pasti sudah ia keluarkan dengan sukarela sebelum mobilnya meninggalkan club malam itu.

Sayang ia baru sadar ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk gedung apertemen begitu ia mendengar gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dari kursi bagian belakang mobilnya.

"Sudah kubilang anak manja sepertimu harusnya diam saja di rumah" ucapnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi, namun belum lima langkah kakinya menapaki lantai, ia merasakan tarikan kuat pada lengan bawah hingga memaksa tubuhnya berbalik.

Tanpa diduga kini tubuh setengah telanjang itu menempel padanya, memeluknya cukup erat, hingga kedua dada menempel nyaris tanpa penghalang, kecuali kemeja merah yang masih melekat pada tubuh Akashi.

Tetsuya sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, Lengan putih mulus mengalung manja pada leher Akashi.

tatapan sayu disertai dengan senyum menggoda terarah sempurna pada wajah tampan lelaki itu, begitu dekat hingga keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas masing-masing terutama Akashi yang masih dalam kondisi sadar sempurna.

Tak bergeming, ia membiarkan malaikat biru muda yang telah bermetamorfosis menjadi iblis nakal penggoda untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, Akashi penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya meski ia masih memasang tampang datar seakan tak terganggu ataupun tergoda.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?" ucapnya seduktif dengan gerakan bibir yang sungguh menggoda. Lengan mulusnya masih tergantung manja, tubuhnya bergerak resah menampilkan sikap erotic yang jauh lebih menggoda daripada ketika ia menari di lantai dansa beberapa saat yang lalu.

Akashi tahu jika orang yang tengah menggodanya ini dalam keadaan tak sadar sedikitpun, dan ia tak ingin menanggapinya sama sekali meski tak menolak setiap gerakan tubuh menantang yang ditujukkan jelas padanya.

"Hahahaha, katakan dengan jujur, kau tak perlu membohongi dirimu lagi-"

"Tidak akan ada yang menghalangi kita kali ini" Tetsuya mulai meracau tak karuan, namun Akashi masih tak juga bergeming.

"Tidak ada tou-chan ataupun ka-chan yang akan cerewet menceramahi" telapak tangan putih bergerak ke pipi, menangkup wajah tampan itu, kerlingan nakal menggoda masih ditampilkan hingga beberapa detik kemudian,

tatapannya berubah lembut membuat Akashi cukup terkejut namun tak lama kembali lagi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Cuppp" sebuah sapuan lembut tiba-tiba dirasakan pada bibirnya, begitu cepat hinggga ia kembali terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah ciuman singkat yang terasa sangat manis, sebuah ciuman sepihak yang membuat Akashi ingin membalas namun terlalu terlambat untuknya menahan tengkuk si biru muda agar rasa manis dari benda kenyal itu menempel lebih lama dengan bibirnya.

Akashi masih tertegun dengan sensasi barusan, rasanya masih begitu tertingggal meski terlalu cepat untuk sebuah ciuman,

desiran hati mulai menganggu membuat salah satu bagian dari dirinya dibawah sana sukses terbagun hanya dengan ciuman singkat namun meninggalkan candu.

Sepertinya ia akan mengalami pergolakan batin sepanjang malam, sementara si penyulut gairah kembali tergolek, tak berdaya dalam pelukannya akibat kesadaran yang telah terenggut sempurna dari dirinya.

TBC

Fic yang udah terlanjur dibuat, sayang kalau gak dipublish

Masih dalam suasana AkaKuro Week, meski gak tahu sih udah lewat apa masih. . hihi

Mohon maaf jika terganggu dengan deskripsi suasana, tempat atau benda-benda pelengkap dalam fic ini yang mungkin gak masuk akal, sekali lagi saya buruk dalam deskripsi kalau tidak melihat secara langsung. . hehe


	2. Chapter 2

TRAPPED

..

Dislcaimer!!!

Kuroko no Basuke By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story By Me

..

Warning!!

BL, TYPO, AU,OOC, Alur Cepat, dan Kemungkinan Masih Banyaknya Kecacatan Dalam Penulisan.

DLDR!!NO FLAME!! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan!!

…..

~Enjoy Read~

….

Dering telepon mengacaukan pagi Kise Ryouta, ah bahkan ponsel kuningnya tak berhenti berbunyi sejak subuh tadi.

Mengganggu tak henti tidurnya yang hampir belum ia cicipi sejak kepulangan dari club malam bersama teman biru mudanya, atau lebih tepatnya pulang tanpa si biru muda.

Model tampan itu merutuk diri sendiri lantaran tak memeriksa kembali bagian penumpang mobil miliknya sebelum akhirnya pulang hanya membawa diri sendiri.

Dijauhkan gawai dengan case kuning bergambar piyo, meski tak berdampak apa-apa, karena begitu satu bunyi deringan yang cukup panjang berakhir, langsung disambung dengan dering berikutnya, nyaris tanpa jeda membuat Kise tambah pusing.

Layar datar berukuran cukup luas mengerjap-ngerjap meminta segera disentuh, menampilkan nama yang tak ingin sekalipun dirinya berurusan dengan orang itu karena bisa berakibat mengancam masa depannya.

"Mati aku ssu, kakaknya Kurokocchi Telepon terus-ssu" monolognya dengan masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut kesayangan, kepala bersurai kuning hanya menyembul sedikit untuk bisa memandang dengan ngeri layar yang masih terus berkedip.

Deringan berhenti, Kise bisa bernafas lega apalagi tak terdengar lagi deringan bak rel kereta yang tak ada putusnya, 'mungkin dia sudah lelah-ssu' batinya penuh kelegaan namun tak berlangsung lama, karena dalam beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tanda datangnya pesan masuk terlihat pada layar gawainya.

From: Cihiro K

"Angkat Teleponku atau kuobrak-abrik apartemenmu sekarang juga!"

Pesan singkat yang sukses membuat si kuning melongo di tempat, membayangkan huniannya akan dibuat seperti kapal pecah atau mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Rasa ngeri langsung menghantui seketika.

Belum juga ia tersadar dari bayangan bagaimana nasibnya nanti sebuah deringan memaksanya kembali dalam dunia nyatanya saat ini.

Ragu-ragu ibu jari kurusnya menggeser icon ponsel berwarna hijau. "Tenang ssu" sugestinya mencoba memberi kekuatan pada diri sendiri agar bisa bersikap tenang.

"Moshi-moshi chihi-"

"Dimana Tetsuya!" suara geraman si abu dari seberang sana jelas terdengar dalam tangkapan telinga sang model.

Ragu-ragu menjawab terlihat dari gerak bibir tanpa suara, ia masih memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar masa depan dirinya dan hunian yang ia dapat dari keringat dan cucucuran airmata selama ini bisa terselamatkan.

"Ryouta!!" geram kedua menyusul disertai dengan suara gesekan gigi yang terdengar jelas, apalagi setiap suku kata namanya terdengar seperti ditekan.

oh, penelepon disebelah sana rupanya tak sabar menunggu, bahkan jeda putaran jarum jam belum sampai detik ke enam.

"Anoo, Kuro Kurokocchi sedang di kamar mandi-ssu" Kise berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin.

Dari sekian banyak alasan yang tak juga muncul di otak pas-pas an-nya hanya kalimat itu yang sudi menjadi penerang masalahnya saat ini,

"Panggilkan!" perintah si abu tegas yang membuat Kise sukses menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia kebingungan harus menjawab apa lagi.

"…" tak menjawab, si kuning bungkam untuk keduakalinya.

"Ryouta!"

Chihiro rasanya sudah cukup sabar, semua demi mengetahui keadaan terupdate dari si adik yang menghilang dari rumah sejak sehari sebelumnya.

"Maaf tidak bisa-ssu" buru-buru makhluk tampan bersurai kuning menjawab.

"Panggilkan atau aku akan ke tempatmu dan memanggilnya sendiri" ancam Chihiro yang membuat Kise tambah terpojok.

" Aa anoo, Maksudnya kami sedang di sekolah dan kurokocchi sedang berada di kamar mandi sekolah, sedangkan aku lagi di kelas, jadi tidak mungkin aku keluar memanggilnya ssu" dusta Kise yang entah dapat kekuatan berbohong darimana, suaranya pun lancar tanpa membuat si penelpon diseberang sana curiga.

Cihiro melirik untaian rantai berwarna silver pada pergelangan tangan kirinyanya, memang masih jam sekolah, dan

tanpa sedikitpun menaruh curiga ia tak lagi bertanya perihal si adik biru muda yang belakangan ini semakin menunjukkan kelakuan absurd yang ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa, ia hanya bisa memaklumi mengingat sang adik kesayangan masih dalam gejolak pubertas yang tak bisa ditebak.

Sambungan Telepon diputus Chihiro sepihak, sementara Kise akhirnya bernapas lega.

Ia sempat tak percaya jika kebohongannya dipercayai oleh Chihiro begitu saja, inikah yang namanya "the power of terpojok" atau memang dasarnya Kise punya bakat acting yang terpendam.

~0o0~

"Hmmmm" lenguh merdu terdengar dari sepasang bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, senyum yang sejak malam sering berkembang pada wajah manis tidurnya terlukis kembali,

Sepertinya Tetsuya mengalami mimpi indah dalam tidurnya hingga terus tersenyum sepanjang malam, menampilkan tontonan gratis bagi seseorang yang hampir tak bisa tidur karena daerah terotorinya yang direbut paksa oleh makhluk mungil biru muda yang sampai detik ini masih asyik bergelung dibawah selimut lembutnya.

Dering telepon terdengar, serupa dengan milik teman kuningnya, gawai si biru muda pun berkali-kali berteriak, bahkan benda berwarna silver itu tak hentinya berkicau sejak subuh tadi.

Sempurna menganggu sang tuan pemilik apartemen, meski begitu Akashi tak mengangkat

Pengecualian yang tak ada tahu apa alasannya, atau memang keberuntungan si malaikat biru muda yang berada pada level tertinggi, karena biasanya Akashi akan menghadiahi siapapun atau benda apapun itu cumbuan mesra dari gunting-gunting kesayangan miliknya bila berani menganggu ketenangannya.

alis merah terangkat sebelah, sambil menatap heran pada sosok yang masih asyik bergelung dalam selimut dengan posisi yang tak berubah, membelit hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan bagian kepala yang sedikit menyembul, bagai ulat kepompong yang mencari kehangatan sembari mananti metamorphosis dirinya.

Akashi berjalan ke arah jendela full kaca yang mengelilingi seperempat bagian kamar tidurnya, menyibak gorden besar hingga jelas terlihat penampakkan sepasang kursi kayu dan sebuah meja bundar pada balkon yang dibatasi rangkaian besi yang ditempa warna hitam.

Sinar matahari merangsek masuk, menembus kaca pembatas yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur pada bagian samping, memaksa sepasang iris indah menyibakkan kelopak mata yang diusap halus oleh pancaran sinar sang surya.

"Hmmmmm" lenguhnya tak lagi nyaman, merespon adanya gangguan terlihat dari friksi tubuh yang bergerak grasak grusuk tak karuan.

Akashi sengaja berdiri tepat di hadapan wajah cantik yang tak kehilangan ronanya sejak semalam, sudah seperti bayi yang kena demam.

Tubuh Akashi membuat cahaya matahari tehadang hingga tetsuya kembali dalam mimik tidur yang nyaman.

Iseng, Tubuh tegap yang hanya terbalut celana piyamma berwarna merah maroon bergeser, membuat helai-helai sinar yang terpisah kembali berkumpul, mengelus lagi kelopak mata yang masih asyik terpejam membuatnya lagi-lagi merasakan ketidaknyamanan hingga dengan berat dan gerakan perlahan kelopak mata pucat membuka.

Pertama terbuka, penglihatan masih buram seakan ada embun-embun kecil yang menutup seluruh permukaan bola jernih biru mudanya.

Kerjapan pertama disertai sebuah uapan yang lolos dari belah bibir merah muda yang terbuka, menganga, sileut sosok seseorang samar-samar terlihat dengan latar belakang tempaan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

Kerjapan kedua dan ketiga, rambut merah jelas terlihat dalam tangkapan retina. Biru muda tersentak dari posisi tidurnya, terbangun sekejap hingga kini berada pada posisi terduduk, membuat selimut yang tadinya menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya melorot hingga ke pinggang.

Kerjapan keempat dan kelima, kedua tangan putih ikut andil menggosok-gosok mata dengan gerak seirama, memastikan kejelasan dari bayangan yang ditangkap retina.

sosok merah di hadapan terlihat makin jelas, tubuhnya yang polos pada bagian atas menampilkan dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotak yang ehmm-seksi-ehmm.

Semakin mendekat membuatnya terlihat makin jelas, rasa kagum dan iri bercampur mendominasi otak yang masih belum memproses keadaan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Sudah sadar!" iris belang menatap tajam, tak ada sunggingan senyum sebagai ucapan selamat pagi dari bibir tipis hingga sempurna menampakkan ekspresi datar memojokkan.

"Kau!" ingatan kembali pada sosok yang memberi "Penghinaan" semalam, otak Tetsuya mulai menyuarakan sirine tanda bahaya, ditatapnya lagi sosok toples didepan dengan tidak percaya, otaknya mulai merumuskan berbagai kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak.

Sedikit takut sambil memejamkan mata, Tetsuya berusaha memeriksa keadaan dirinya. Dirabanya tubuh bagian atas. Polos

"Deg" debaran jantung menghentak kuat disertai dengan hawa dingin yang mulai terasa pada kulit tubuh bagian atas.

Masih terpejam, kedua tangan Tetsuya kini memasuki selimut yang menutup area bawah dari lingkaran pinggangnya, serupa dengan tadi ia meraba-raba tubuh bawahnya. Hampir polos, karena sepotong kain ketat sebatas paha masih melekat, menutup area paling privasi.

Akashi sendiri masih terdiam, meski heran dengan kelakuan absurd dari makhluk biru yang telah dicapnya sebagai pengganggu namun ia tak merespon sedikitpun, mimik wajahnya pun masih sedatar sebelumnya.

Tetsuya sedikit bersyukur karena bagian privatenya masih aman, tanpa sadar ia mengehembuskan nafasnya dengan ekspresi lega yang amat kentara.

"Kau!" kembali bola matanya membuka lalu menatap tajam pada sosok yang masih anteng berdiri di depannya, melipat kedua tangan hingga menempel pada dada bidang seksinya.

Kesan angkuh dengan wajah tampan sejenak membuat Tetsuya terpana namun buru-buru ia mengusir pikiran itu dari otaknya.

"Dasar mesum! Cabul!, apa yang kau lakukan padaku" selimut yang berada dipinggang ditarik menutup tubuh bagian atas hingga ke leher. Alis merah terangkat sebelah.

Apa-apaan coba makhluk itu mengatainya, padahal dialah yang harus marah karena semalaman tak bisa tidur akibat gangguan tiba-tiba dari si biru muda.

Kaki-kaki jenjang mendekat, kian mengikis jarak pada objek biru muda yang masih asyik atau mungkin tak tahu harus melakukan apa diranjang empuk milik sang kaisar. Otak Tetsuya yang mulai berputar normal memproses dengan cepat kondisi dirinya dan lelaki dengan tatapan berbahaya yang kian mendekat ke arahnya.

Spontan tubuh itu beringsut, mundur dengan begitu pelannya namun masih menampilkan ekspresi tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Kau bilang apa?" Akashi merangkak menaiki ranjang, kian mendekati kelinci biru muda yang ia tahu sedang dalam keadaan terpojok namun masih keras kepala juga, dan ia sungguh sangat berniat untuk semakin memojokkannya. Apakah kesombongan dibalik wajah datar itu masih tetap bertahan jika Akashi sedikit bermain.

Akashi kian mendekat, memotong jarak namun Tetsuya yang tak mau kalah terus berusaha memperlebar jarak dengan sedikit demi sedikit bergeser hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah berada pada tepi tempat tidur.

"Padahal semalam kau begitu liar dan panas" bisik Akashi seduktif begitu wajahnya tepat berada pada sisi wajah Tetsuya

'Skakmat' tubuh yang terbungkus selimut itu bergidik spontan, ingatan akan dirinya yang mabuk sampai memeluk agresif Akashi mulai berputar, kepala bersurai biru menggeleng kasar, menolak semua ingatan yang kian jelas terlintas di otaknya.

"Tidak tidak tidak!!" tubuhnya ikut bergerak seirama gerakan kepala, lebih kuat hingga Tetsuya kehilangan keseimbangan dan "Brukkk" tubuh kecil itu terjatuh disertai pekik kejut dan ekspresi sakit yang dihadiahi tawa lepas nan puas oleh Akashi.

Tak berniat membantu, lelaki merah itu malah berlalu meninggalkan dirinya yang kesakitan di bawah sisi samping tempat tidur.

~0o0~

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh……!!"

berkali-kali tetsuya merutuk diri sendiri, memukul kepalanya meski tak keras hingga menjambak rambut biru mudanya, berguling bolak-balik tak karuan di atas ranjang Queen size miliknya.

Setelah peristiwa memalukan yang berakhir di apartemen orang yang tak dikenal, ditambah adegan pagi yang tak kalah memalukannya Tetsuya diam-diam kabur ketika lelaki merah itu sibuk di kamar mandi.

Dengan cepat dia memakai pakaian yang sudah tercecer kesana kemari, mengambil langkah buru-buru untuk segera keluar meski bajunya belum terkancing seluruhnya, memakai celana dan sepatu sekalian, belum lagi rambut yang masih berantakan dan yang paling parah ia belum sempat untuk mencuci muka.

Tapi siapa yang peduli, yang paling penting adalah ia ingin segera sampai di rumah. Saking inginnya dia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang rupanya diam-diam menikmati kehebohannya saat itu.

Tetsuya bernafas lega begitu menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya, beruntung sedang sepi sehingga ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan kaa-san atau tou-san nya, dan yang paling penting ia tak harus bertemu dengan Nii-chan yang pasti akan bertanya banyak hal padanya.

Tetsuya belum siap, ia sungguh belum, belum siap mencoreng namanya sebagai calon pendamping idaman di depan sang kakak tersayang.

Tubuh berguling,

terlentang,

menelungkup,

bangun lalu tidur, bangun lalu tidur lagi

merentangkan kaki dan tangan lebar-lebar, membukanya hingga menyerupai laba-laba. Fiks tetsuya tak tenang, berulang kali ia ingin mengabaikan entah kenapa setiap potong kejadian itu malah kian terlintas jelas dan selalu berhenti pada adegan ketika dia menggoda lalu mencium lelaki itu.

"Arghhh"

"Bagaimana ini,bagaimana kalau nii-chan tahu" ditangkupnya kedua pipi gembilnya kuat-kuat lalu terdiam sejenak. Perlahan, Telunjuknya bergerak ke arah benda kenyal berwarna peach, diusapnya pelan dan sensasi lembut tiba-tiba terasa, tetsuya merona.

"Ah tidak!" kepala birunya kembali menggeleng.

"Ini tidak benar!" Teriaknya keras lalu kembali menghempas tubuh ke kasur empuknya, menelungkup kemudian menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Mata birumudanya ia sembunyikan paksa dibalik kelopak pucat miliknya hingga lama kelamaan ia terlelap dengan sendirinya.

berguling kesana-kemari di tambah posisi dan gaya yang berubah dalam sepersekian detik rupanya membuat ia lelah juga, ditambah tekanan psikis akibat ciuman pertama yang direnggut orang lain, tepatnya diberikan kepada orang lain membuatnya tambah lelah.

Kehilangan keperawanan bibir akibat alkohol sialan, Tetsuya berjanji tidak akan menyentuh minuman laknat itu lagi.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

TRAPPED

…

"Bibi, apa kaa-chan dan tou-chan pulang hari ini?"

Seteguk air dingin meluncur dalam kerongkongan kering, terlihat gerak naik turun pada leher jenjang putih. Tak disisakan cairan bening dingin itu dalam gelas kecuali embun-embun serupa uap yang terlihat jelas hampir diseluruh beling putih berbentuk tabung tinggi itu.

Didudukkannya tubuh yang masih sedikit lemas akibat hampir seharian ia baringkan di atas tempat tidur supe empuknya. Lihat saja ke langit, saat ini sisa-sisa matahari sudah hampir pudar, hanya meninggalkan sedikit warna keemasan pada ujung langit di barat sana.

"Tuan dan nyonyah mungkin akan pulang besok, Tetsuya-sama" jawab wanita paruh baya yang sedang menata beberapa hidangan di atas meja.

"Bagaimana dengan Nii-chan?" spontan pertanyaannya disambung. sebetulnya ia tak berharap banyak jika si kakak kesayangan akan pulang dan menemani dirinya makan malam hari ini, setidaknya meski tak ada kedua orang tuanya, keberadaan sang kakak yang dekat dengannya lebih dari cukup untuk mengusir rasa sepinya.

"Chihiro-sama sudah pulang tadi" tangan cekatan Nohara Yoshi masih sibuk, beberapa kali ia bolak-balik dapur hanya untuk mengambil makanan yang ia masak sendiri, bukannya tak ada maid lain yang membantu, karena urusan makanan bagi keluarga Kuroko memang khusus dia yang menghandle, apalagi untuk si bungsu yang sedikit pemilih dan tidak akan makan-makanan sembarangan kecuali buatan maid paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu sendiri.

"Benarkah!" kedua bola biru muda kuroko terlihat berbinar, tubuh yang duduk seketika berdiri membuat suara deritan kursi yang terdorong ke belakang jelas terdengar.

"Tapi-" Tubuh kecil itu langsung berlari, melesat cepat menuju ruang kerja kakaknya, kuroko yakin jika sang kakak pasti tengah berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang mungkin saja tidak sempat diselesaikannya di kantor.

"Tetsuya-sama!" Yoshi sedikit berteriak memanggil tuannya, salahnya yang tak langsung mengatakan jika putera tertua keluarga Kuroko itu sudah pergi lagi sesaat setelah melihat keadaan adiknya yang terlihat begitu nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Tapi wanita paruh baya itu memilih untuk membiarkan, toh dia juga tak sanggup jika harus mengejar tetsuya yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu lebih gesit hingga sudah menghilang begitu saja, padahal ruang kerja chihiro cukup jauh, tepatnya diujung lantai 2 untuk kesana harus menaiki anak tangga yang lumayan melelahkan, belum lagi harus melewati koridor yang cukup panjang.

"Katanya nii-chan sudah pulang" suara amat pelan terdengar, seperti suara hembusan angin, atau lebih terdengar seperti suara yang terbawa angin, tertangkap telinga namun objek asalnya tak bisa dideteksi mata.

Yoshi menengok ke arah suara itu sedikit ragu, bulu kuduknya mulai meremang hingga rasa ngeri mulai menyerang pikiran, meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bekerja pada keluarga Kuroko tak pernah ia mendapat gangguan dari semacam makhluk halus yang katanya suka menempati bangunan-bangunan besar dan sepi, yah meski kediaman Kuroko tak terlalu sepi juga tetap saja ia ngeri sendiri.

"Tetsuya-sama baru saja pergi, tidak mungkin kembali begitu cepat, jangan-jangan benar jika" dengan keberanian dibawah 30 persen akhirnya Yoshi menguatkan diri untuk menengok, dan betapa terkejut dirinya mendapati sosok pucat sedikit membungkuk, wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik poni yang menjuntai, sempurna menutup area mata, dan yang paling membuat ngeri adalah aura suram yang menyelimutinya.

"Huwaa!" pekik wanita paruh baya itu spontan.

"Tetsuya-sama kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu" rasa ngeri masih terlihat jelas pada raut wajah yoshi.

Melihat wajah pucat dengan mata yang tertutup rambut bagian depan, ditambah bagian tubuh atas yang sedikit membungkuk entah kenapa majikannya itu lebih mirip hantu, youkai atau yang semacamnya.

Tetsuya masih menunduk, tak sedikit pun ia berniat menunjukkan wajahnya.

Bagaimana pun ia cukup kecewa tak mendapati sosok sangka, mengingat bagaimana girangnya dia beberapa detik yang lalu sampai bisa berlari secepat kilat hanya untuk menemui kakaknya.

"Tetsuya-sama berhenti seperti itu, bibi jadi ngeri melihatnya" meski ia tahu jika sosok yang membuatnya terkejut itu adalah majikannya, tetap saja Yoshi merasa tak nyaman.

"Memangnya kenapa" suara Tetsuya kian pelan, seakan menahan sesuatu, wajah yang tersembunyi perlahan ia perlihatkan, dan Yoshi harus terkejut untuk kedua kalinya namun kali ini ia terlihat empati melihat raut majikan mudanya, raut wajah sedih dan kesepian. Wanita paruh baya itu kian terenyuh ketika menadapati binar itu kian meredup, bola mata indahnya terlihat berembun, berusaha menahan cairan bening hangatnya agar tak terjatuh.

Yoshi tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai tak berniat ia lanjutkan. Wanita paruh baya itu memilih duduk di kursi dekat Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kaa-chan, Tou-chan dan Nii-chan selalu meninggalkanku sendiri ya bi" tetsuya tersenyum kecut, entah kenapa ia begitu emosional padahal keadaan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Rumah besar yang selalu sepi kecuali beberapa maid yang kadang lalu-lalang, makan malam dengan menu mewah dan lezat tapi dia hanya sendirian.

Yoshi mengusap surai biru muda itu penuh sayang, bukannya ia tidak pernah melihat tuannya seperti ini, bahkan ia sering dan cukup familiar dengan suasana ini, namun entah kenapa setiap melihat Tetsuya sedih seperti ini hatinya terasa diremat, ia ikut merasa sedih.

"Apa Tetsuya-sama ingin ditemani makan malam" tawarnya disertai senyum tulus. Tetsuya yang semula menunduk akhirnya mendongak, menatap wajah teduh dari maidnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Hmmm" angguknya pelan.

…

Disclaimer!

Kuroko no Basuke oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story oleh Kizhuo

Warning!

BL, TYPO, OOC, Au, dan kemungkinan banyaknya kecacatan dalam penulisan dan penyusunan tata bahasa.

NO FLAME! DLDR! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan!

~Enjoy Read~

…

"Kurokocchi bagaimana-ssu? Apa kau selamat?"

Tetsuya sebenarnya terganggu sekali dengan teman kuningnya yang satu ini, sejak dia tertangkap manik emas kise entah kenapa si jangkung yang hobi sekali merecoki dirinya itu terus membuntuti dirinya. Bertanya soal pertanyaan sama yang bahkan Tetsuya tak mengerti.

"Kise-kun, bicara sekali lagi akan kuberikan ini" telapak tangan putihnya diangkat, digerakkan seperti mengenggam berulang-ulang sambil menatap tangannya sendiri dan kise bergantian.

"kurokocchi jahat sekali, padahal aku kan khawatir-ssu" dimulailah drama andalan kise berurai airmata yang sebetulnya tak pernah mempan jika dipakai melunakkan Tetsuya, apalagi kini teman biru muda yang merangkap gebetannya 'tak pernah naik tingkat' itu dalam mode tak begitu bagus.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi maaf aku tidak sedang membutuhkannya sekarang"

Tubuh kecil berbalut seragam kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti akibat ulah menyebalkan seorang kise ryouta.

"Eh, kurokocchi tunggu-ssu" Kise membuntuti dari belakang namun sayang ditengah kerumunan siswa yang lalu lalang di koridor ia sudah kehilangan jejak kurokocchinya.

"aku kehilangan jejak-ssu, kurokocchi kau kemana sih, kok hilangnya cepat sekali-ssu" monolognya sambil terus berjalan, meski masih diarea sekolah namun cukup sulit menemukan seseorang apalagi yang memiliki keberadaan tipis macam Tetsuya di sekolah yang tergolong sangat luas.

"Aku harus segera menemukan kurokocchi" ucap kise sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tak peduli meski jelas keberadaannya sedang tak diinginkan saat ini, sebenarnya hari-hari normal pun dia sama tak diingikannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hati sudah terlanjur kecantol dengan sang gebetan, parahnya cukup erat pula jadi mau ditolak bagaimanapun kise tak pernah bisa mundur. Ia tidak akan menyerah.

Kalaupun tak berjodoh, ia sudah cukup ikhlas jika statusnya hanya sebatas teman, teman abadi!!, nyesek memang, tapi asal tetap di dekat kurokocchi, hati teriris sampai tercincang pun tak masalah bagi kise.

"Wah, tuan puteriku akhirnya masuk juga yah". Suara menyebalkan menguaik telinga, tanpa menengok pun Tetsuya tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Rasanya Tetsuya tak bermimpi aneh semalam, tapi kenapa dirinya bisa begitu sial hari ini.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bebas dari kise, kini malah datang yang serupa tapi beratus kali menyebalkan, ah dibandingkan dengan kise pun orang ini jauh, sangat-sangatlah jauh, setidaknya kelakuan kise itu masih bisa diterima Tetsuya, tapi tidak dengan makhluk yang satu ini.

'kami-sama, tidak cukupkah kise kun kau kirimkan padaku, padahal aku sudah sangat "bersyukur" dengan keberadaannya, kenapa kau tambah lagi satu orang aneh yang tak pernah bosan merecoki hidupku'

batin Tetsuya OOC, padahal pada tampilan luarnya ia terlihat datar dan tak peduli dengan sosok yang kini menghampirinya.

"hey honey, padahal kita tidak bertemu sehari loh, tapi kenapa ya aku begitu rindu padamu, saking rindunya aku hampir ke rumahmu lo hon" gombal lelaki bersurai kuning serupa milik kise, Nash Gold Jr.

'lakukan saja, toh tidak akan pernah kubukakan pintu' balas tetsuya dalam hati.

"Baby…" melihat sang gebetan diam saja tak membuat rasa percaya diri nash untuk mencurahkan segala perasaannya yang meluap-luap luntur begitu saja.

"Sayang…"

"…." Tetsuya benar-benar menghiraukan lelaki blasteran itu, berharap ia bosan dan berhenti karena berbicara hanya sendiri, yah resiko memang karena berbicara dengan Tetsuya apalagi dalam mode diatas wanita yang sedang PMS sama saja berbicara dengan tembok, itu masih untung namanya karena biasanya Tetsuya yang dalam mode seperti itu akan langsung menghadiahi siapapun yang mengusiknya dengan telapak tangan sakti miliknya yang cukup membuat perut keram seminggu lamanya.

"Hon…"

"Honey… kok diam saja sih"

"My sweet chibi, sedang sariawan atau bagaimana" nash masih terus ngoceh sendiri. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri, padahal sudah dikasih kode untuk segera enyah, malah makin menjadi, apalagi berbagai panggilan yang diklaim sebagai "panggilan sayang" itu malah membuat perut Tetsuya mual.

"Sweety, hey" tangan besar hendak tersampir di atas pundak kecil, nash sudah bersiap duduk di samping pujaan hatinya namun Tetsuya lebih cepat mengelak dan langsung berdiri.

Gebrakkk… meja dipukul dengan penuh penghayatan, mata indah itu kini menatap ke arah nash yang masih dalam posisi pantat melayang, setengah duduk, cukup terkejut tapi si pirang rupanya terlihat puas dengan senyum sumringahnya karena membuat si biru muda akhirnya merespon juga.

"Nash-kun, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara apapun, jadi bisakah kau untuk tidak mengangguku!" ucap tetsuya dengan sangat-sangat sopan namun ditekankan pada setiap kata yang ia suarakan disertai pula dengan senyum lebar dalam sepersekian detik lalu kembali pada wajah datar andalan.

"Kalau seperti ini kau jadi lebih manis baby" goda nash yang ternyata sudah kebal dengan Tetsuya yang seperti itu, ah bahkan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia dapat pukulan tapak sakti yang malah membuatnya makin cinta, meski nash lebih memilih menghindari tanda 'cinta' yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak manis, dan aku juga bukan baby, honey, sweety atau apalah itu, jadi berhenti berhalusinasi aku jadi kekasihmu" ucap tetsuya datar lalu pergi tanpa ragu, bahkan menengok pun tidak.

Meninggalkan satu lagi penganggu yang tak pernah jera untuk terus mendekatinya, menyodorkan diri tanpa henti, meski tahu Tetsuya itu tipe 'Very Ekspensive'yang tak akan mudah didapatkan begitu saja.

"Kalau seperti ini aku makin ingin mendaptkanmu, my sweety beablue" seringai nash sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Gawat ssu!" teriak kise nyaring, membuat beberapa orang sukses berhenti dari aktifitasnya, dan semuanya terjadi sesaat setelah si tampan itu mendapat pesan yang benar-benar membuat dirinya terancam lagi.

From: My Kurokocchi kawai-ssu

"Kise-kun, aku pinjam skuter mu yah"

Satu pesan singkat yang cukup membuatnya makin pusing, tidak bisakah Kurokocchinya sedikit berbaik hati dengan tak memberi kejutan aneh-aneh

baru kemarin lusa ia menghilang tiba-tiba yang membuat dirinya diteror chihiro semalaman sampai tak dapat jatah tidur pula, dan sekarang gebetan kesayangan malah bawa kabur skuter kesayangannya.

Kise sih tak keberatan, tapi masalahnya ini kan masih jam sekolah, kalau Kurokocchinya ketahuan bolos bisa-bisa kehidupannya kembali terancam, ia memang sengaja memberi satu kunci cadangan untuk si biru muda, yah sebagai salah satu upaya pendekatan siapa tahu si biru muda lama-kelamaan luluh dengan kebaikan dan perhatiannya.

Tapi kalau begini sih, gebetan tak kunjung didapat, malah ia terancam mati muda akibat terus diumpankan pada chihiro yang tak diragukan menjadikan dirinya 'sasaran empuk' jika sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi pada si adik kesayangan.

Lagi-lagi kise hanya bisa mengelus dada, berharap pengorbanannya ini membuat kami-sama sedikit kasihan padanya dengan membiarkan Kurokocchi berjodoh dengan dirinya.

Berbeda dengan kondisi kise yang tengah pundung dan berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja, Tetsuya malah tengah asyik mengendarai skuter hasil meminjam diam-diamnya, saking asyiknya tak fokus jika didepan sana sekitar kurang lebih 200 meter tengah ada pemeriksaan kendaraan,

kepalang terkejut baru menyadari ia pun menekan rem spontan, masih dengan ekspresi datar padahal dirinya terkejut bukan main, tak berniat dapat surat tilang yang memungkinkan skuter kuning sahabatnya di tahan sebagai barang bukti pelanggaran,

ayolah itu pasti terjadi karena surat-surat kendaraan saat ini jelas dipegang oleh si pemilik. Mau menahan SIM, dia tidak punya. Salahkan Chihiro yang tak pernah membiarkannya ikut tes mengemudi, padahal dirinya sudah cukup umur, meski petugas polisinya taka akan percaya dan mengira dirinya masih SMP.

Tetsuya memutar balik sebelum terlihat oleh petugas polisi yang terlihat sibuk menulis surat tilang, namun sayang salah seorang malah menyadari dan langsung mengejarnya. Tetsuya panik, meski raut wajahnya berhianat dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Dengan seluruh kekautannya, ditarikanya penuh gas namun tak bisa karena ia masih ingat salah satu pedoman hidupnya, yaitu menjadi driver safety, peduli keselamatan diri sendiri dan orang lain, hingga tak lebihlah lari skuter itu hanya 30 km/jam membuat si petugas polisi yang dibelakang sana tak terlalu kesulitan untuk mengejar pengendara nakal satu ini.

"Tetsu berhenti!" teriak sang petugas dari atas motornya.

Tak ada pilihan bagi si biru muda selain menyerah, keras kepalanya tak akan mempan kali ini mengingat sang petugas polisi adalah kenalan dekatnya, Aomine Daiki.

Kabur pun tak akan mempan karena pada akhirnya laporan ulah nakalnya hari ini akan sampai juga ke telinga chihiro juga.

'kami-sama, apa kau tak sayang lagi padaku, bukankah aku sudah berniat jadi pengendara yang baik meski tidak punya sim sih, dan ini juga bukan skuterku tapi punya kise-kun, kumohon selamatkan aku dari nii-chan kali ini kami-sama' doa Tetsuya dalam hati.

Menyerah, Tetsuya menekan rem, tapi sayang si skuter rupanya tak mau berhenti, remnya blong hingga berakhirlah skuter kuning itu mencium pantat mobil yang tengah terparkir di depannya.

"Brukkkkkk" suara benturan memenuhi pendengaran, lumayan keras hingga membuat si pengendara skuter, pemilik mobil yang masih di dalam, dan petugas polisi yang telah menghentikan kendaraannya cukup jauh dibelakang dapat asupan syokterapy.

"Tetsu!" geram aomine dari jauh.

"Mati aku" gumam bibir tipis itu, kali ini ia akan benar-benar tamat, dan semakin lengkaplah ketidakberuntungan Tetsuya hari ini begitu melihat sosok pemilik mobil yang baru saja ia tabrak.

TBC

Thanks to; Vintana, Mel-985, Vanilla Parfait, Miichan Maru, Izumi-H, nico2510, drunkenfish, Sunsuke Uzuchiha, , killua san, cbx, EmperorVer, Kuro, dan noname yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak.


	4. Chapter 4

TRAPPED

..

Dislcaimer!!!

Kuroko no Basuke By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story By Me

..

Warning!!

BL, TYPO, AU,OOC, Alur Cepat, dan Kemungkinan Masih Banyaknya Kecacatan Dalam Penulisan.

DLDR!!NO FLAME!! Saya Sudah Mengingatkan!!

…..

~Enjoy Read~

….

"Maafkan aku!" tubuh Tetsuya menunduk Sembilan puluh derajat,

ini mungkin permintaan keempat kali yang diutarakan pemilik bibir tipis sewarna peach itu sejak peristiwa tabrakan yang sungguh sangat ia sesali,

ya ia sesali, karena salahnya memang namun itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja aomine daiki tak kekeuh menilang sampai mengejarnya segala,

atau mungkin salah kise Ryouta dan nash Gold jr yang membuat moodnya berantakan pagi-pagi hingga membuatnya nekat bolos sekolah dengan skuter hasil meminjam diam-diam tentunya,

intinya Tetsuya tak merasa bersalah kecuali pada lelaki yang mobilnya lecet akibat tumbukkan dari moncong sekuter yang ia kendarai, yah kecuali pada lelaki paruh baya itu, bagaimana tidak merasa bersalah melihat lelaki paruh baya yang kemungkinan seumuran dengan ayahnya itu cukup terkejut saat peristiwa tabrakan itu terjadi, meski ia remaja badung dengan segudang kelakuan absurdnya, anak bungsu yang dimanja namun ia punya hati yang tulus terlebih pada orang tua dan anak kecil.

"Sudah tak apa, lain kali kau harus hati-hati" ucap pria itu halus sembari menarik pundaknya untuk beranjak dari posisi membungkuk yang kelewat sopan, melihat tingkah tetangganya itu aomine hanya geleng-geleng kepala, bocah bebal yang suka bikin masalah itu rupanya masih punya sisi kesopanan yang akut.

Lelaki itu beranjak sembari mengangkat satu tangan mengisyaratkan akan pergi pada polisi berkulit tan yang langsung sigap untuk mengantar hingga pintu depan.

"Apa perlu kuantar, paman?" tawarnya yang dibalas kekehan lalu sebuah pernyataan.

"Jangan remehkan orangtua, aku masih sanggup membawa mobil bahkan jika itu harus bolak-balik Tokyo-Kyoto" kekeh pria itu dengan nada sedikit sombong.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali bekerja, hati-hati di jalan paman" ucap polisi muda itu sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dalam kantornya.

Lelaki itu menengok beberapa sesaat setelah membuka pintu mobilnya, menatap sosok biru muda yang menabraknya itu tengah duduk, terlihat dari bilah pintu kaca kantor polisi yang berwarna sedikit gelap. ia menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Aomine-kun bisakah aku pulang" pinta Tetsuya dengan nada datarnya begitu aomine kembali menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai kantor, membuat sang polisi muda gondok sendiri melihat tak sedikitpun ekspresi menyesal dari wajah datar itu, giginya menggeretak, wajah yang lebih sering terlihat malas terlihat sedikit menampilkan raut kesal yang lolos dari pertahannya.

Memilih diam, Aomine berlalu ke ruangannya tanpa menjawab bocah abg yang tengah dalam gejolak pubertas itu.

"Aomine-kun" nada suaranya mulai sedikit berubah, rengekan terselip setiap kali ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama langkah kaki pendeknya terus mengikuti namun tetap tak mendapat respon juga.

"Aomine-kun" si biru muda kian merengek, kini makin jelas membuat Aomine mulai jengah apalagi itik biru itu terus mengekori sambil menarik bagian belakang baju aomine, meski wajahnya menghianati suaranya yang tengah memohon sungguh aomine rasanya ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya pada meja besar di ruangannya begitu melihat ekspresi datar yang sama dengan tembok ruang kerjanya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku dan tunggu di luar! Kau boleh pulang saat walimu datang" ucap aomine sambil memejamkan matanya lelah lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi beroda dibalik meja kerjanya.

Bukannya menurut tetsuya malah ikut duduk, duduk dengan polosnya di kursi menatap polisi muda itu sementara aomine berusaha menghiraukan dengan masih memejamkan mata seraya menekan kedua pelipisnya.

"…" tak ada lagi rengekan atau rajukan minta pulang. Aomine sedikit curiga, padahal ia yakin jika makhluk mungil yang akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya kerepotan ikut duduk di kursi depan mejanya. Kepalanya sungguh pening menghadapi remaja di depannya ini.

"….." 15 detik

"…." 20 Detik

"…." Tak terdengar lagi rengekan minta dipulangkan.

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran akan bibir kecil yang biasanya tak berhenti mengoceh itu namun kini diam membuat aomine membuka matanya, dan pada detik itu juga ia rasanya ingin mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

Manik biru gelapnya menangkap penampakkan wajah penuh iba dengan binar mata yang entah kapan terlihat berkelap-kelip, pada pelupuk matanya sudah tertampung embun bening yang siap tumpah.

Untuk keempat kalinya dalam 2 bulan ini aomine diserang dengan tatapan minta dikasihani yang membuat Kuroko Tetsuya lolos tiga kali dari tilang, salahkan saja aomine yang tak punya kekuatan cukup besar untuk menolak ekspresi yang terbilang langka itu.

"Tidak!" aomine menguatkan diri lalu kembali memejamkan mata, tak ingin lagi terjebak dalam kelicikan bocah ini, tigakali cukup baginya untuk terjerat wajah innocent yang hanya topeng itu hingga melepaskan bocah ini dari sanksi tilang,

"Aomine-kun kumohon" rajuknya dengan nada yang kian memelan, ditambah ekspresi mengiba yang begitu menggemaskan tak juga hilang dari raut yang biasanya datar.

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kau tidak akan pergi sebelum walimu datang" ucap aomine dengan sedikit sisa ketegasannya, jujur saja ia sebenarnya tak tega.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap tetsuya dengan nada yang kembali normal, begitu pun dengan mimik wajahnya, nah benarkan!! seakan seperti kedipan salura tv yang secepat kilat bisa berganti.

"Aku akan menelepon waliku" jemari kurus menekan angka pada layar ponselnya.

"Walimu! Ingat" aomine menimpali dengan penekanan pada kata wali.

"Bukan teman pirangmu atau preman bertato yang katanya anak SMA itu" sambungnya yang membuat jari Tetsuya terhenti seketika, niatnya meminta bantuan pada kise ryouta ketahuan, ah bahkan pada Nash pun ketahuan juga, ia lupa jika pernah memanfaatkan kedua orang itu sebelumnya pada kasus yang sama, si tan ini rupanya memiliki ingatan yang kuat, padahal itu kan terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ponsel dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku, tetsuya terlihat agak gusar, gesturnya tak lagi setenang tadi, meski ia susah payah memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari kantor polisi tanpa melibatkan orang rumah, namun sayang tak satupun ide lain terlintas dikepalanya setelah dua ide yang bahkan belum dieksekusinya gagal.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah menelpon kakakmu" ucap aomine santai lalu membuka sedikit kelopak matanya mengintip ekspresi dari bungsu Kuroko itu, ia bisa melihat wajah datar itu kian menunjukkan kegusaran begitu ia selesai menyebutkan tentang sang kakak.

"Nii.. Nii-san sepertinya sedang sibuk, dia tak akan sempat kesini jadi bisakah Kise- kun saja yang jadi waliku, atau bibi Nohara" Tetsuya masih berusaha melobi, tak ingin kakaknya ikut campur dalam urusan ini, bisa mati dia karena kehilangan muka di depan chihiro nanti.

"Tak perlu Tetsu, lagipula kakakmu sudah datang tuh" ucap aomine sambil menunjuk dengan gerakan kepala ke arah pintu dimana chihiro tengah berdiri.

Ragu-ragu tetsuya menengok dengan gerakan kepala yang teramat pelan hingga ia menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kagumi telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Mati aku" gumam Tetsuya sambil menyunggingkan senyum paksaan pada sosok yang kini berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

...

Deru mobil terdengar pelan, sejalan dengan spidometer yang masih menunjuk angka normal bekendara. Tetsuya bersandar pada jok sandaran mobil, tatapannya terlihat lurus ke depan, tak sedikitpun ia berani buka suara ah bahkan untuk sekedar melirik jok kemudi yang juga tengah diam seribu bahasa itu pun tak sanggup ia lakukan.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Chihiro berinisiatif memecah kesunyian. Ah padahal Tetsuya berharap diam-diaman itu terus berlanjut hingga sampai di rumah nanti, baginya itu lebih baik ketimbang terlibat pembicaraan yang menyudutkannya meski Chihiro sebenarnya bertanya dengan nada normal.

"Bolos lagi?" suaranya halus, tapi Tetsuya begitu takut untuk mendengar aibnya diucap oleh bibir tipis itu, apalagi ai yakin jika Chihiro sudah tahu semua kejadian hari ini.

"…." Tetsuya masih tak berani menyahut. Ia memilih bertahan dalam kebungkaman sambil berharap agar mereka bisa sampai rumah secepatnya, ia sudah berniat untuk kabur dan mengunci diri di kamar untuk menghindar dari introgasi si kakak.

"Terjaring razia kendaraan lalu menabrak pengemudi paruh baya" Tetsuya menunduk, ia rasanya tak siap diomeli, tak mau mengakui ulahnya meski itu benar ia yang melakukan karena ia merasa tak sepenuhnya bersalah, salahkan orang yang sibuk sampai tak memperhatikannya.

"Masuk ke bar lalu minum minum padahal kau masih di bawah umur, dan parahnya menghilang entah kemana, dan tempo hari kau ribut dengan teman sekolah" Chihiro menggelengkan kepala.

Mati! Tetsuya kian tak bisa berkutik begitu semua kejahatannya seminggu ini dibeberkan oleh nii-san tersayangnya, dia menunduk penuh peneyesalan, embun bening mulai terkumpul di sudut matanya, bibirnya terkunci tak mampu menyela padahal ia biasa menyela setiap orang, selalu berhasil berkelit dan menang dalam setiap kali terlibat silat lidah.

Mobil dipinggirkan tepat di depan dua pohon rimbun yang berdiri kokoh disisi trotoar.

"Kau punya masalah, hmm?" Chihiro melihat wajah adiknya yang masih menunduk, ia memang sangat kesal dan marah apalagi mengetahui adiknya yang masuk bar dan minum alkohol rasanya ingin sekali dia mengamuk, tapi melihat adik kecilnya yang terlihat seperti ini membuatnya luluh lantah, pikiran jernihnya masih cukup kuat jika itu berurusan dengan si adik kecil kesayangan, ia tak pernah ingin membuat biru muda kesayangannya itu terluka, tidak fisik ataupun psikisnya.

"Hey, apa yang membuatmu berbuat seperti itu? Tanyanya dengan nada lembut, diusapnya surai biru muda itu sayang.

Tetsuya masih bersieras tak ingin mengangkat kepalanya, air mata pada sudut mata kian terkumpul siap meluncur bebas namun masih berusaha ia tahan.

Tujuh belas tahun hidup dengan adiknya membuat Chihiro cukup mengerti untuk tidak terus mendesak, ia memilih mengalah dan akan membahasnya nanti saja di rumah, mesin mobil kembali menyala, perjalanan yang sempat terganggu akhirnya berlanjut, Tetsuya bernafas sedikit lega karena tak lagi di desak meski ia tahu ini tak akan berhenti sampai disini.

...

"Hey, kau terlihat sedang tidak bagus Akashi" yang ditanya tak menggubris, asik dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus segera ia selesaikan sesaat setelah mendapat kabar jika ada kunjungan mendadak yang sebenarnya tak ia harapkan.

"Hey ayolah, kau terlalu serius memandangi tumpukkan kertas itu, lebih baik keluar cari angin dengan ku sebentar, siapa tahu nanti kau bertemu jodoh di jalan hingga tak lagi direcoki soal pendamping hidup oleh paman" ucap Nijimura panjang lebar namun masih tak direspon juga.

"haha sepupuku ini benar-benar keterlaluan" gerutunya dengan tawa hambar sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Diam sesaat membuat Nijimura ingat sesuatu.

"Ah aku ingat sekarang, si cantik yang tempo hari keluar dari kamar apartemenmu itu apa dia ke-"

"Bukan!" potong Akashi.

"Hahaha," Nijimura tertawa agak keras.

"ini sepertinya menarik" lanjutnya yang membuat Akashi sekilas menatap pria tinggi itu kesal.

"Kau meresponku cepat begitu ak membicarakannya, jadi bagaimana? apa dia membuatmu begjtu bergelora, hmm" goda Nijimura.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula aku tak mengenalnya" Akashi masih lanjut menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"tak kenal, tapi dia keluar dari rumahmu, sambil merapikan pakaian pula". Pikiran Nijimura mengingat saat beberapa hari lalu itu.

"Dia terlihat sangat berantakan, kau ganas sekali" ledek Nijimura.

"Dia cukup manis, mungil dan punya wajah cantik yang polos dari penglihatanku tipe bottom yang bisa melambungan garah hingga ke puncak".

" ah bahkan tanda yang ia tinggalkan dilehermu masih terlihat" kikik Nijimura, ia benar-benar senang menggoda sepupunya yang terlalu serius ini.

"Shuzo, kau mau keluar sendiri atau perlu diantar guntingku!"

"Hahaha, santai brother aku masih bisa jalan sendiri" Nijimura mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi mengenai tawaranku untuk keluar cari angin masih ada, atau mau keluar cari bidadari yang terjebak di apartemenmu tempo hari juga bisa" goda nijimura kembali sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dengan suara tawa yang masih bisa di dengar walau ia sudah lenyap di balik pintu. .

"itu tak perlu, dia akan datang sendiri jika aku mau" Akashi tersenyum amat tipis lalu kembali pada ekspresi serius yang begitu kaku.

...

"Bibi biar aku saja" nampan kayu berisi makanan diambil Chihiro dari bibi Nohara yang tadinya hendak mengantarkan makanan itu ke kamar Tetsuya. Sejak sampai di rumah hingga hampir menjelang malam bungsu keluarga Kuroko itu mengurung diri di kamar, ah hormon remaja yang ketahuan berbuat salah, berusaha menghindar dengan mengunci diri di kamar. Sangat Tetsuya sekali.

Tokkk tokkkk tokkk, suara ketukan halus pada pintu bercat biru terdengar.

"Tetsuya ini nii-san, apa aku boleh masuk" Chihiro sedikit berteriak namun masih dengan nada suara lembutnya.

Ia tak mengulang ketukan dan memilih menunggu sampai adik kecilnya itu membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Si jangkung itu bisa saja membuka dengan kunci duplikat yang ia pegang, namun tak dilakukan karena ia tahu jika Tetsuya tak akan menolaknya, dan benar saja dalam beberapa menit terdengar bunyi klik khas kunci yang diputar namun tak disusul dengan gerakan memutar pada gagang pintu hingga membuat Chihiro harus membukanya sendiri.

Di temukannya gundukan selimut yang menghadap ke tembok begitu daun pintu berhasil dibuka, sudah dipastikan jika remaja kaya hormone itu yang tengah bergelung di dalam sana.

"Nii-san bawa makanan untukmu, makanlah!" ucap Chihiro begitu meletakkan nampan kayu itu di atas nakas kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada tepian ranjang empuk Tetsuya.

Sementara respon tetsuya masih tak ada, bahkan sekedar bergerak sedikitpun tidak. Chihiro memilih menunggu, tak langsung menarik selimut itu agar adiknya tak lagi bersembunyi, untuk menghadapi adik kecilnya yang manja ini tak akan cocok jika harus memaksa sampai pakai kekerasan tidak! Itu tidak akan berhasil.

Lima menit berlalu, pria 26 tahun itu masih menunggu, masih menatap gundukan selimut itu dengan sepasang netra abunya.

"Baiklah, Nii-san akan pergi kalau Tetsuya tak mau keluar dari selimut itu" Gestur beranjak jelas terasa seiram dengan gerakan per kasur busa empuk itu, Chihiro sudah berdiri hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun harus terhenti karena sepasang tangan mungil menghentikannya dengan melingkar kuat pada pinggangnya. Chihiro tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, kau mau membicarakan masalahmu sekarang" ucapnya yang berbalas anggukan dari yang lebih muda.

TBC

Sesi curhatannya dedek tetet dibahas chap depan aja.. hiii

Sebenarnya mau sekalian tapi berhubung laptop lagi ngambek dengan beberap tombol keyboardnya lengket jadi terpaksa dihentikan soalnya draft lain masih menunggu untuk di jamah. Maeupkan kelalaianku yah…

Thanks buat yang udah mampir sampai berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak penyemangat. Luv u all, dan buat Mel semoga kamu masih setia nunggu aku kelarin projek bersama itu ya. . . gomenne!!!

See U Next Chap


End file.
